D0shite P0urquoi
by Mayka
Summary: Hinata se retrouve au village aux sables chauds, Suna no kuni après avoir eu le coeur brisé et avoir été rejeter... [fiction qui deviendra dramatique...] couple non définit pour le moment...
1. Quand elle s’en alla…

**Chapitre 1 : Quand elle s'en alla…vers une terre aux sables chauds**

« Je me suis demandé mille fois depuis que j'avais vu le jour à quoi je pouvais bien servir à mon village. Et à ma plus grande désolation je n'ai rien trouvée. Je me suis tant battue, j'ai été tant humiliée, j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre des victoires et des progrès des autres. Pourquoi ça ne m'a jamais dérangée ? J'étais jeune oui, j'étais naïf et amoureuse comme les autres de mon âge. J'ai aimé le même garçon pendant bien longtemps et sur mes 17 années d'existence je me fais toujours une fixation sur lui. Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, je suis si admirative devant son courage, ses ambitions et sa détermination à atteindre le but qu'il s'est fixé. Il va m'ignorer encore, toujours. J'ai tant de haine enfermé dans une prison d'amour. J'écris à présent mais je me demande pourquoi je n'ai le courage de parler ainsi sur des feuilles vierges que je n'arrête pas de noirci. Quand est-ce que tout va changer ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à la fierté de mon père ? Ni à l'amour d'un homme ? Ni à la force et la détermination nécessaire pour pouvoir atteindre mes objectifs. En fin de compte je sais à quoi j'ai longtemps servit dans ce village qui est mien…à montrer ce qu'est une personne qui lâche toujours les bras. La fille au triste destin, Hinata du clan Hyûga, celle qui a peur de tout »

Voix : Hinata, dépêche-toi! Tu as oublié que tu as mission aujourd'hui ?!  
Hinata « ferme son cahier » : J'arrange mon futon et je m'en vais. Désoler, désoler père.  
Hiashi : Tu sais très bien que la servante passe ranger. Pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu as oublié de finir ton rapport écrit de ta dernière mission.

En se concentrant Hinata entendit son père s'éloigner et quand il fut assez loin, elle se permit de lâcher un soupir en pensant qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre comme journal intime un de ses cahiers de missions que l'Hokage ramassait pour contrôler les progrès et la mission selon les différents acteurs de celle-ci.  
La jeune Hyûga laissa le futon, prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour ne pas énerver plus son père. Elle descendit les escaliers, passa dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à sa petite sœur en lui piquant une de ses tartines, enfila enfin ses chaussures et se rua hors de la demeure de sa famille en courant en retard de peur de se faire engueuler par Kurenai qui après toutes ses années était encore son senseï.

Rien n'avait changé dans le paisible village de Konoha. Malgré quelques tentatives pour détruire ce village tout été comme tel depuis des années au moins, c'était juste les habitants qui évoluaient, grandissaient et disparaissaient pour d'autres. Hinata passait en courant, évitant avec agilité les passants à qui pour la plupart elle disait bonjour. C'est ainsi que pendant une dizaine de minutes elle traversa quasiment la totalité du village avant d'arriver à destination, le bureau de Tsunade. Montant les escaliers 4 par 4 elle avait peur de se retrouver au village son équipe ne l'ayant pas attendu pour la mission.

Tsunade : Hinata Hyûga, pour une fois pile à l'heure…

La jeune fille regarda la pièce et vit qu'elle était seule avec l'Hokage.

Hinata « troublée » : Mais…c'est de l'ironie Tsunade-sama ? Ils sont encore partit sans moi c'est cela ?  
Tsunade : Non, tu es vraiment la première arrivée. Kurenai s'entretien surment avec tes coéquipiers, le rendez-vous a été déplacer de 1heure. En attendant on pourrait parler un peu si tu veux Hinata. J'ai l'impression que tu as complètement baissé les bras. Kurenai m'a expliqué…  
Hinata « entre la révolte et la gêne » : Tout le monde va finir par savoir que quelqu'un a dit à Naruto mes sentiments et qu'ensuite il est venu s'expliquer et m'a donné un râteau.  
Tsunade : Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, l'un de mes devoirs en tant que chef de ce village est de vous aidez et tentez de préserver votre bien être.  
Hinata : Je n'ai pas envie de faire dans le détail car je vais encore me mettre à pleurer et je ne supporte plus cela. Naruto à découvert mon amour pour lui et il m'a dit que…

Se sentant bouleversée elle ne put que s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, en façe du bureau de Tsunade avant de se mettre à pleurer. Cette blessure qui c'était installer en son cœur recommençait à saigner de plus belle, elle datait d'un mois.

Hinata « triste » : Il m'a dit que…il n'avait pas de temps à m'accorder car rien ne doit le détourner de son rêve de devenir Hokage. Je l'ai aimé combien de temps déjà ? Je ne veux même plus calculer tout ça…Hinata, triste Hinata. Des années d'amour, des années gâchées en fin de compte elle est toujours pareil et les autres ont changés…  
Tsunade « attristée » : Je pense que tu as besoin de prendre du recul, que tu as besoin de t'éloigner un peu…du village.  
Hinata « sèche » : A quoi bon ? Pourquoi ? Pour me demander Hinata comment tu as pu être aussi bête de ne pas avoir vu. Tout ça aveugler par l'amour, c'était une de ses excuses à deux balles pour ne pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pauvre petite Hinata, si je découvre la personne qui le lui a dit…JE LUI EXPLOSE SA FACE!

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'elles n'étaient plus seules dans le grand bureau de l'Hokage. Hinata ferma les yeux submergés par la tristesse, honteuse de ses mots qui ne ressemblaient pas à la fille fragile qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Tsunade : Kakashi, votre mission à Suna no kuni consiste à ramener un précieux objet au Kazekage, mais en même temps vous lui donnerez une lettre de ma part. Je voudrai lui confier Hyûga Hinata.  
Sakura « surpris » : Quoi ?!  
Tsunade : Cette histoire ne te concerne en rien Sakura…c'est un service que je demanderai personnellement au Kazekage…  
Naruto : Hinata…  
Tsunade : Hinata ils t'attendront devant les grandes portes du village, voici un courrier pour ton père. 1ans là-bas te fera le plus grand bien. Tu as une heure pour faire ta valise et une demi-heure pour dire au revoir à tes amis. Ne t'en fait pas, je les enverrai souvent en mission à Suna pour que tu ne sois pas seule.  
Naruto : Hinata…  
Hinata « troublée » : Laisse-moi Naruto…  
Sakura : Hinata vient je t'accompagne chez toi, je t'aiderai à ranger tes affaires.

Hinata se leva et ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la jeune Haruno car elle sauta directement par la fenêtre derrière Tsunade en attrapant la lettre au passage. La fenêtre se trouvait à 20 mètres du sol mais pourtant elle n'eu aucune peur en se sentant soulever par l'air. Dans une pensée, elle eu une hésitation car dans ce saut elle était comme entre la vie et la mort. Mais au dernier moment elle attrapa un câble électrique avant de retomber sur ses deux jambes par terre. La jeune Hyûga entendit le cri étouffé de Sakura mais partit sans même prendre le temps de leur faire signe, tout ce qui l'importait était la direction qu'elle prenait pour aller faire sa valise, quittant pour 365 jours ce village qui l'a vu grandir. Avec tant de bien que de mal, ses larmes disparurent juste à temps pour pouvoir rentrer dans la demeure Hyûga.

Hiashi : Te revoici déjà…  
Hinata « baisse les yeux » : Ma mission dure 365 jours, il faut que je fasse mes valises pour partir. Tenez une lettre de l'Hokage qui vous es adressez…père.  
Hiashi « étonné » : Elle doit être drôlement important pour durer aussi longtemps. Ne déçois pas ta famille, n'oublie jamais qui tu es et fait la fierté de ton rang.  
Hinata : Oui, je ferai mon possible père…

Elle passa à côté de son père visage baissé n'osant le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il ne décèle pas la présence des larmes qui coulaient sur sa figure porcelaine il y a de cela 5 minutes.  
Hinata entra dans sa chambre et ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle prit sa valise, ouvra son armoire et commença à prendre des vêtements de missions, un kimono et aussi des vêtements de tout les jours. Au passage une paire de sandale, son cahier, ses effets personnels et surtout elle attacha à la valise un katana qu'elle utilisait depuis 2 ans.  
1 heure passa, la jeune fille finit de ranger ses affaires et même de dire à sa famille au revoir. Elle avait décidé de ne dire au revoir à personne, pour une fois voulait surprendre et montrer qu'une Hinata pouvait être imprévisible. Traversant le village de la même manière qu'il y a une heure, l'héritière Hyûga mit juste un peu plus de temps charger de sa valise en étant déterminer à se dire que ce n'était qu'un entraînement pour elle. Arrivant aux grandes portes d'entrée du village elle y trouva les autres qui l'attendaient tranquillement.  
Sans un mot, passant devant les autres Hinata marcha directement vers la forêt sans un regard pour Naruto qui tentait en vain de lui parler.

_1 semaine plus tard… _

« Mon esprit s'égare, observant les dunes de sable se formant au loin je suis complètement dépaysé. Pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé avant ? Faire comme Sasuke Uchiwa, m'enfuir de Konoha dans mon propre intérêt. Aveugler par l'amour là où je voulais aller était seulement les endroits où il se trouvait. Naruto, je suis loin de toi à présent mais j'ai encore le cœur qui saigne quand j'ai une pensée pour toi. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre me prononcer que tu étais désolé avec une voix rempli de pitié pour moi. Je suis maintenant à Suna no kuni, je n'ai vu ni Temari, ni Kankuro, ni même le Kazekage Gaara. Je ne les connais que de vue, je ne m'étais jamais introduit entre les sables de cette terre. »

« Toc, toc »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et gardant toujours ses habitudes de lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la demeure de sa famille elle cacha le cahier sous son futon.

Hinata : Oui ?  
Voix : Le Kazekage est rentré de sa visite au pays voisin et souhaite vous rencontrez car enfin il a reçu le mot de Tsunade. Il vous attend dans son bureau.  
Hinata : Merci, j'arrive.

La jeune fille paniquée remarqua qu'elle était toujours en chemise de nuit et qu'elle était attendue par un Kazekage. Toujours en retard comme à son habitude, Hinata en vitesse passa dans la salle de bain de ses appartements, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un vêtement assez potable pour se présenter devant Gaara, son bandeau frontal était attaché dans son cou comme un énorme collier et ses cheveux rassemblés dans une queue de cheval.  
L'adolescente sortit de son nouveau chez elle, ferma la porte avant de descendre plusieurs étages et se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la première porte à droite sur laquelle était indiqué « Bureau du Kazekage Gaara ». Hésitant une seconde, l'héritière Hyûga frappa deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Hinata : J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre Kazekage Gaara.  
Gaara : Désoler de ne pas avoir pu te recevoir avant, mais j'étais absent du territoire. J'ai lu la lettre de Gondaime, assez étonné de ce qu'elle me demande mais naturellement j'accepte. Konoha m'a rendu tant de service.  
Hinata « reconnaissante » : Merci beaucoup Kazekage. Si vous avez besoin d'un ninja pour une mission je suis là pour cela. Tsunade-sama, m'a envoyé ici pour m'éloigner pour des raisons personnelles mais en tant que ninja en service pour votre village.  
Gaara : Elle ne m'a pas expliqué le problème, mais je sais que tu es là pour rendre service. Je pense que je vais te remettre un bandeau de Suna, vu que tu es ici pour un an, je vais t'immerger dans mon village. Tu vivras comme tous les autres...

Gaara se leva et après une recherche fructueuse dans une armoire sortie des documents et un bandeau frontal avec le signe de Suna no kuni. Il se rassit à sa place, sortit une paire de lunette de vue et un stylo pour commencer à remplir les papiers.

Gaara : Alors…tient ton bandeau, grâce au dossier sur toi que Tsunade m'a envoyé je pourrai remplir les informations sur les documents. Bienvenue Hyûga, tu es pour un an une konoichi de Suna. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop chaud, vu qu'à Konoha il fait si frais. Tu peux partir…  
Hinata : S'il te plait, quand je suis ici…je ne voudrai pas qu'on sâche que je suis du clan Hyûga donc je me permettrais de donner un autre nom de famille…ne le dis à personne.

Hinata sortit du bureau enlevant son bandeau frontal d'origine qu'elle glissa dans sa poche l'échangeant contre le nouveau que Gaara lui avait tendu quelques minutes avant.

« Pourquoi je n'avais pas eu l'idée d'observer Uchiwa et faire la même chose que lui ? Suna est-ce le village qui me sauvera ? Hinata, nouvelle konoichi de Suna no kuni. Pour juste 362 jours, à la recherche des médicaments pour refermer les cicatrices, à la recherche de la guérison, du courage et de moi. Dans ce long chemin, je commence à marcher mais bientôt je me mettrais à courir et je me soignerai de toi Naruto… » Pensa Hinata en sortant du bâtiment, se retrouvant dans les rues du village.


	2. Quand l’un réalisa les erreurs

**Titre : **Doshite (pourquoi ?)  
**Auteur : **Mayka (moi enfin u.u )  
**Genre : **Aventure/Drame/Romance

**Les personnages de Naruto sont à leur mangaka !**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand l'un réalisa les erreurs d'enfant d'un autre…**

_Dans la forêt près du village de Konoha no kuni…_

Ino : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle a préférée partir…

Ino prononça cette phrase, assise entre Sakura et Sai. Ils étaient à peu près tous là, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chojî et Ino. Ils venaient tous d'apprendre par l'équipe 7 que la petite et timide Hyûga était à Suna no kuni pour 1ans. L'incompréhension était présente mais il semblait tous oublier un détail.

Sai « franc » : Elle est partit à cause de Naruto.  
Naruto : Sai, la ferme…  
Sakura : Tu as manqué de délicatesse, dire à une fille amoureuse depuis des années de toi que tu ne veux pas sortir avec qu'elle parce que tu veux que rien ne t'éloigne du chemin de ton rêve. A sa place j'aurai fait la même chose dès que Tsunade me l'aurait proposé Naruto. A voir si je me serai pas déjà donné la mort. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu as pu lui faire avec ses seuls mots.  
Kiba : Donc, Naruto tu es enfin au courant des sentiments d'Hinata mais tu lui as donné un râteau phénoménal, tu es vraiment un baka ! C'est parce qu'on est ami Uzumaki que je t'envoi pas mon poing en pleine poire. A cause de toi elle n'est même pas venue me dire au revoir car elle savait que je n'allais pas la laissé partir.  
Tenten « après une longue réflexion » : J'ai remarqué que depuis que nous sommes devenus des ninjas, nous avons toujours mit de côté nos vies personnelles pour notre devoir. Au fond Naruto est maladroit comme nous le sommes tous. Aucun de nous n'as eu de petit ami ou petite amie. Quand nous ne sommes pas en mission, nous nous entraînons pour perfectionner nos techniques et quand nous sommes ni en entraînement ni en mission, nous dormons.  
Sakura « surprise » : Tu es assez forte, c'est vrai. Je ne te pensais pas si intelligente.  
Shino : Comme nous remarquons tous cela…qui est-ce qui a déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Comme ça nous verrons si la réflexion de Tenten et la bonne et que Naruto est excusable.  
Shikamaru « plié » : A part le baiser accident de Naruto et Sasuke bien sur…  
Sasuke « sec » : On se passera de tes commentaires l'intello fainéant !

Un silence de mort fut la réponse à la question posé par Shino. Tous étaient gênés sur leurs 17 années d'existence de réaliser que niveau amour ils étaient tous âgés de 12ans mais en même temps le groupe d'adolescents se sentaient soulagés de voir qu'ils étaient tous pareil.

Ino : Grand front, encore une fois je vois que nous sommes à égalité. C'est trop chiant, je ne peux pas me moquer de toi.  
Shino : Naruto est assez pardonnable alors…nous avons tous plus ou moins tendance à mettre notre devoir de ninja avant tout le reste.  
Chojî : Pas d'accord…  
Sai : Ton estomac passe avant tout, on le sait le…

Sakura lui mit un coup de poing en pleine bouche sachant que Sai était du genre trop sincère. Il allait dire « le gros » et tout le monde savait que Chojî détestait les remarques sur sa corpulence. De plus en quelques années, il était à présent plus mince qu'à ses 13ans.

Shikamaru « rigole » : Cette manière sauvage de remettre les autres sur le droit chemin…tu ne changes pas Sakura.  
Sakura « sourire crispé » : Cette manière fainéante de toujours dormir alors que tu es super intelligent et que tu as des capacités de combat exceptionnel…tu ne changes pas Shikamaru.  
Lee « change de sujet » : Comment on fait, pour Hinata ?  
Neji : On ne peut rien faire, c'est une mission de 1an. Hinata est au service de Suna no kuni. Pendant cette année, elle est une konoichi du village du sable. Donc tant que Gaara ne la remet pas au service de Tsunade, ben elle ne bougera pas de là-bas.  
Naruto « déterminé » : Gaara à des services à me rendre…  
Sasuke : Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler des histoires mais…Je te déconseille vivement Naruto. Vu la manière dont elle était déterminée à ne pas vouloir s'expliquer avec toi. C'est vraiment par timidité qu'elle ne t'a rien fait mais j'ai vu les regards noirs qu'elle te lançait en silence. La cousine de Neji, je m'en méfie car elle ne dit jamais le fond de sa pensée et au fond de son cœur repose une haine infinie. Surtout envers la personne qui a osé…dire tout à Naruto.  
Neji : Uchiwa, arrête de dire des bêtises…elle ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.  
Ino : Vous la sous-estimée, et vous risquez d'être surpris. Sasuke à raison pour une fois !  
Sai : Tu dis ça car ta cousine ne t'a jamais battu mais votre premier et seul combat remonte à vos 13 ans, c'était il y a presque 5 ans Hyûga.  
Kiba « ironique » : Hinata, la dangereuse…  
Sasuke « soupir » : Vous avez vos avis, Hinata à décider de s'éloigner comme moi mais nous ne savons pas vraiment toute ses motivations. Quand elle aura pansée toutes ses blessures, c'est là que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Naruto fait attention à toi car dans un an…compte, jour pour jour Naruto. A ce moment là Hinata reviendra, tout Konoha va en trembler…d'une manière, elle a comme déserter. A Suna no kuni on ne lui fera pas de cadeaux, pas de place pour les faibles. Elle va te surpasser Neji, Ino elle va t'éblouir car elle deviendra surment plus belle que toi, et tous les autres aussi. Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je l'ai toujours observé…

Sasuke se leva, laissant le groupe bouche bée devant son discours. Il savait très bien pourquoi il disait ça, sa motivation n'était pas de faire peur. Naruto le suivit, en l'appelant mais l'adolescent Uchiwa fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Il continua ce jeu jusqu'à la sortie du parc puis Naruto ayant marre de s'amuser avec lui utilisa deux clones pour l'arrêter.

Naruto « irrité » : Je veux te parler donc tu t'arrêtes deux secondes s'il te plait.  
Sasuke : Ouais…  
Naruto : Tu tentes de me faire avoir des regrets c'est ça ? On n'est pas censé être comme des frères ?  
Sasuke « fixe Naruto » : J'essaye de te faire voir l'erreur que tu as commis Naruto, tu aurais du lui dire que tu ne voulais pas briser votre amitié. Maintenant, cette fille pour le moment fragile va se fixer des objectifs dont la vengeance ! Elle va s'entraîner dur pour se guérir de ses maux mais aussi guérir de toi, et deviendra plus forte en combat et quand elle va trouver la personne qui t'aura dit tout ça, elle va la tuer. Je sais qu'on est comme des frères, ce n'est pas pour rien que maintenant je partage la demeure de ma famille avec toi ! Mais c'est pour ça que je te préviens à l'avance, je ne t'en ai pas voulu de ne pas vouloir de dire qui est-ce qui te l'a dit…  
Naruto : La personne qui me l'a dit c'est…

_Dans bâtiment principal du Kazekage à Suna no kuni…_

« Je m'entraîne depuis une semaine pieds nus sur le sable brûlant canalisant mon chakra pour ne pas avoir les pieds en feu et ne pas m'évanouir. J'essaye d'appliquer la technique de Gai le senseï de Lee, j'ai des poids aux chevilles mais aussi aux poignets. J'ai la détermination pour augmenter ma puissance, pour augmenter ma force et ma rapidité je vais utiliser l'entrainement de Gai. J'ai prévue ensuite de pouvoir maîtriser la technique des poings du Hakke et le Kaiten comme Neji. Je commence à prévoir, je garderai les poids tout le temps et quand ils commenceront à devenir trop léger je vais rajouter encore du poids. Je vais tous leurs faires comprendre qu'ils avaient tort, je ne suis pas faible. »

Temari « vient de rentrer » : Hinata ? Comme la porte était ouverte je suis entrée…  
Hinata « sourit » : Ah Temari, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Justement je pensais te voir au diner ce soir.

Hinata assise dans le salon avait fermé son cahier qu'elle laissa poser sur la table et alla faire la bise à Temari. La jeune fille manipulatrice d'un énorme éventail posa celui si à côté d'elle avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé le plus proche. La Hyûga s'empressa de lui apporter un verre d'eau voyant que sa nouvelle amie avait l'air complètement fatiguée.

Temari « voyant le verre d'eau » : Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ma journée à put m'épuiser. Avec la vague de chaleur qui est monté ici, s'occuper de papier administratif devient lassant.  
Hinata : Ca se voit que tu es fatiguée, moi je viens de prendre ma douche parce que je ne me fais pas de cadeau avec mon entraînement intensif. J'ai décidé de garder des poids aux poignets et aux chevilles.  
Temari : Comme Lee Rock. Alias Gros sourcils c'est ça ?  
Hinata : Ouais car je ne suis pas venue me reposer, en plus grâce à cette chaleur écrasante je peux non seulement travailler ma résistance mais aussi perdre mon teint de porcelaine qui donne l'impression que je suis fragile.  
Temari « sourit » : Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai adressé la parole au village de Konoha. Tes phrases étaient presque incompréhensibles tellement tu tremblais.  
Hinata : Tu es bien la seule à le voir, ou plutôt je me suis convaincu qu'en faite tu n'allais pas me manger, ni Gaara. Je suis venue essentiellement pour travailler sur moi…et pour cela je devais m'éloigner de mon village. Quelqu'un m'a trahi, un autre m'a blessé. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…  
Temari : Ne m'explique pas, je ne dois pas te dire ça mais…venge-toi pour montrer que tu as grandis et que tu es devenu plus forte.  
Hinata « sourire sadique » : Pas la peine de le dire…

_Retour à Konoha…_

« Voix : Naruto…  
Naruto : Je n'ai pas de regret, j'ai juste été sincère avec toi…  
Voix : Pourquoi tu es si méchant ? Tu m'as brisée…  
Naruto : Arrête…  
Voix « froide « : Je vais te tuer ! »

Naruto « hurle » : AH ! Hinata laisse-moi !

L'adolescent au démon renard cria ses mots alors qu'il rêvassait coucher dans la forêt au clair de lune sur les jambes de Sakura. Le groupe de jeunes shinobi avait passé toute la journée dans la forêt, discutant, se battant, s'endormant, déconnant comme tous les adolescents de leurs âges profitant qu'en ce moment aucun d'eux n'avaient missions.

Shikamaru : On commence à avoir des regrets Uzumaki ?  
Sakura : Lâche le Shikamaru remet son attention sur Naruto tu commences à faire des cauchemars ?  
Ino : En faite Sakura tu ne me fais plus la guerre car en faite…  
Tenten « regard noir à Ino » : Laisse là, Lee passe-moi ma sacoche de kunai s'il te plait.  
Sasuke « murmure à Naruto » : Je te l'avais dis Naruto…  
Naruto : Laisse tombé…Sakura je peux te parler une seconde ?

Naruto se leva, prit la main de Sakura pour l'aider à se relever et tous deux s'éloignèrent du groupe. Quand ils furent assez loin pour se retrouver dans la pénombre, Sakura s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et Naruto se mit près d'elle.

Naruto « murmures » : Sakura, je n'ai pas vraiment de regret même si je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité à Hinata pour ne pas la blesser plus.  
Sakura : Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Naruto ?  
Naruto « tremble » : Je veux me consacrer à mon rêve mais ce n'est pas avec Hinata que j'ai envie d'être. Je crois que je t'aime encore…  
Sakura « rougit » : Naruto…

Dans l'ombre des arbres pensant que personne ne les verraient Naruto attrapa Sakura pour la rapprocher de lui. Lentement, ils tombèrent dans la tentation, Sakura ne voulait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser, timide et tremblant, leurs langues se caressèrent doucement avec passion. Naruto lui caressait les cheveux, lui tenait les mains même si cela était inutile car la jeune Haruno ne tentait même pas de le rejeter.

Sasuke : Je le savais…  
Sai « murmures » : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Sasuke : Naruto est en train de jouer avec le feu, il commence à créer ce qui déclenchera la haine du pire ennemi que Konoha aura eu après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki et la mienne aussi.  
Ino : KIBA…rend moi la bouteille de Saké !  
Neji : Vous êtes des gamins…  
Ino « soule » : Mais Sakura, vient boire avec moi !  
Tenten : Neji, merde…Lee a bu un verre.  
Shikamaru « mal de tête » : Oh non pas ça…

La soirée fut mouvementée car un Lee soule est difficile à contrôler. Sasuke passa la soirée assit dans son coin et n'aida même pas les autres à maîtriser le jeune aux gros sourcils. Son esprit était juste focaliser sur les actes qu'Hinata pourrait commettre une fois que la vérité lui sera parvenue. Il savait qu'en Hinata sommeille un ange démoniaque, rongé par l'envie de vengeance.

_A Suna no kuni… _

Gaara : Temari, un des anciens sages m'a prédit que Konoha court un grave danger…

Dans l'appartement de la famille Sabaku no se trouvait juste Temari et son frère Kazekage. Gaara buvait un verre de thé en faisant par à sa sœur de ce que lui avait dit l'ancien.

Temari : Donc le futur danger est toujours à Konoha, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre Konoha…  
Gaara « soupir » : N'oublie pas y a beaucoup de grands ninjas là bas comme Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade, Jiraya et voila. Ce village à beaucoup de potentiels. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est… le danger vient de Konoha mais n'y est plus pour le moment.  
Temari « étonnée » : Tu penses qu'Itachi n'est pas mort ? Ou bien que Sasuke va redevenir l'ennemi numéro un ?

« Toc, toc »

Temari : J'arrive !

La jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrit la porte se retrouvant face à Hinata lui tendant son énorme éventail qu'elle avait oublié dans l'appartement juste à côté.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que le danger n'était pas si loin d'eux et n'était pas un inconnu…


	3. Peut etre toi

_Salut ici Mayka ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop patienter, j'ai un peu profiter des vacances et là j'ai composé la suite ! J'espère quel vous plaira. Et merci aux 6 personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est super gentil, je suis tellement contente que ça vous plaise…_

**Réponses aux reviews…**

**Miss Kumi…**Moi aussi Hinata est mon personnage préférée féminine de Naruto, en espérant que la suite te plaise…bonne lecture.  
**Maybe-chan…**Tu sais il y a beaucoup de fictions que j'ai lu où Hinata n'était pas la faible, ma fiction fait juste partie de celle-ci. Est-ce qu'Hinata sera en couple ? Je pense que ce chapitre répondra à cette question.Hinata heureuse à la fin de cette fiction ? Je ne sais pas encore, je laisse mon imagination aller sur clavier et écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture.  
**Aya 72…**Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et soit patiente et tu sauras qui a vendu la mèche. Voici la suite et bonne lecture.  
**Lotis et Lola…**J'aime bien que ça te plaise la vengeance d'Hinata, niark niark ! La vengeance d'Hinata ne se fera pas seulement autour de Sakura et Naruto. Bonne lecture.  
**Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga…**Le couple que tu m'as demandé ça va pas être possible désoler. Merci d'aimer ma fiction et voilà la suite…en espérant que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.  
**KeArrow…**Tu aimes Hinata en héroïne torturée ? Hum, oui peut être que ma fiction ne laisse rien présager de bon mais attendons la suite pour voir et nous saurons car moi non plus je ne sais pas pour le moment. J'ai juste des idées en tête pour la suite.

**Chapitre 3 : Peut être toi…**

Gaara : Hinata…cela fait trois mois que tu es dans mon village, je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir confié l'équipe 2 qui était en grande difficulté.

La nuit était tombé sur le village du sable depuis déjà deux heures et Gaara ayant finit de s'occuper de l'administration de son village avait décidé d'emmener la jeune Hyûga dans un petit restaurant pas très fréquenter dans lequel on pouvait manger sous les étoiles. Arriver là-bas ils se contentèrent de simples bols de ramens.

Hinata « sourit » : C'est sympathique, de m'inviter à manger…  
Gaara : J'étais tellement déborder ses derniers-temps que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir en temps que Kazekage, mais aussi ami. Je sais que lors de mes visites à Konoha nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, mais quand même tu faisais partit de ce groupe que j'aime beaucoup et que je considère comme mes amis de Konoha.  
Hinata « entame son bol » : Tu es Kazekage, j'allais ne pas te demander de lâcher toutes tes occupations pour me faire visiter le pays et m'aider.  
Gaara « étonné » : D'où sors-tu cette nouvelle assurance, toi si discrète ?  
Hinata « sourire sadique » : Moi ? Tu sais ça fait un moment que j'ai décidé de grandir Gaara.   
Gaara : Temari m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes à ton sujet, tu portes des poids tous les jours, t'entraîne sous le soleil chaud, pieds nu sur le sable brulant et aussi avec son katana. Et comment dire, tu fréquentes un ninja que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup…  
Hinata « surprise » : Kyoshiro ? Tu dois mal le connaître car au premier regard on le juge tout de suite alors que c'est un rebelle, dur peut être mais avec un cœur d'ange. Justement…  
Gaara : Tu sors avec lui Hinata ?  
Hinata : Non, mais il m'aide beaucoup dans mon chemin de prendre de l'assurance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas faible et je peux me défendre. Je suis une Hyûga. Même si personne ici ne le sait à part ta famille.  
Gaara : Je ne suis pas ton père donc je ne vais pas te poser d'interdiction mais si Kyoshiro te fait du mal je n'hésiterai pas à le frapper sans gêne même si je suis le chef et que tout le village me voit.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement une fois qu'ils eurent finit de parler du mystérieux Kyoshiro qui était si souvent avec Hinata à présent. Entre éclats de rires et discutions sérieuses les deux jeunes conclurent assez bien leur journée fatigante.

…

Voix : Hina…petit ange…

Hinata se retourna et sourit à un jeune homme. C'était Kyoshiro Haru, il avait des yeux de jade et une longue chevelure flamboyante comme le cousin de la jeune fille mais rassembler dans une parfaite queue de cheval. Kyoshiro s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

Hinata « sourit » : Kyoshiro, ça va ?  
Kyoshiro : Ma sœur m'a trop énervé ce matin mais depuis que j'ai vu ton sourire ça va beaucoup mieux, ça me met de bonne humeur. Alors ton dîner avec monsieur Kazekage Gaara ?  
Hinata : Ben il remarque que j'ai prit de l'assurance que je ne me laisse plus faire ou même que j'ai perdue mon tic de tourner mes doigts. C'est normal avec ses poids, ce n'est pas évident. Ils sont plus lourd depuis hier.  
Kyoshiro : C'est la technique que tu as décidé d'employer pour être plus rapide. Y a plus simple, je me demande comment tu fais pour soulever ton arme avec des poids dans les poignets. Tu es forte petit ange.

Kyoshiro passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hinata et tous les deux commencèrent à marcher dans les rues du village. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis qu'Hinata était arrivé à Suna mais n'avait commencé à discuter que 2 semaines après l'arrivée de la jeune fille.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans un endroit isolé, les deux shinobi s'assirent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un des rares arbres qui résistaient à la chaleur car les habitants qui habitaient autour de cet arbre l'arrosaient toutes les dix minutes.   
Kyoshiro caressait les cheveux d'Hinata doucement, perdu dans son regard doux couleur neige. La jeune fille rougissait mais arrivait quand même à soutenir ce regard sans crainte ni peur.

Hinata « rigole » : Tu fixes tout le temps les gens dans les yeux comme ça.  
Kyoshiro « sourit » : C'est la première fois que je vois une fille avec des yeux comme les tiens, la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai cru aveugle mais quand je t'ai vu te baisser pour ramasser tes kunai j'ai su que tu ne l'étais pas. Ici personne n'a tes yeux…petit ange  
Hinata : Je suis de Konoha no kuni rappelle toi en ! C'est de famille…  
Kyoshiro : Cela te va à merveille, tu es magnifique Hinata…

Elle se sentit rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et descendit la tête mais le jeune homme lui releva le visage en lui murmurant « regarde-moi, Hina ». Kyoshiro lui caressant avec délicatesse la joue comme si c'était une poupée de porcelaine la dévorait des yeux. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas tomber sous le charme d'un garçon aussi gentil ? Il avait l'air si dur mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls il se changeait en un ange rempli d'attention que pour elle.

Hinata « troublée » : Je ne mérite pas toute ton attention…  
Kyoshiro : C'est plutôt celui qui t'a brisé le cœur qui ne mérite pas la tienne. Petit ange…  
Hinata « se mort la lèvre » : Tu m'aides à tourner la page ?  
Kyoshiro : Tout ce que tu veux, Hina.  
Hinata « le fixe » : Je ne cherche rien de sérieux avec toi…  
Kyoshiro « sourit » : J'ai ma petite amie, mais tout ce que tu veux.

Hinata attrapa les mains de son ami, ferma les yeux et approcha dangereusement le visage du jeune Haru et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Les deux amis s'embrassèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, timidement puis fougueusement malgré les habitants qui pouvaient les voir de leurs fenêtres.

Voix : C'est comme ça que tu vas changer Hinata.  
Hinata « arrête d'embrasser Kyoshiro » : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es en mission ?

Quand elle leva les yeux, la jeune adolescente vit qu'en faite il n'y avait pas qu'un ninja de Konoha mais plusieurs. Ils étaient tous là, Neji, Lee, Tenten en passant par Shino et même Naruto était là. C'était l'Uzumaki qui venait de parler.

Hinata : Vous tous ici…c'est une visite collective ?  
Ino « fait la gueule » : Désoler de t'avoir déranger en pleine activité mais on pensait te faire plaisir en venant te faire une visite surprise.  
Hinata « sourit » : Ce n'est pas ça…mais je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Et toi Naruto …  
Kyoshiro « murmures » : Je vais te laisser Hina, passe à mon appart ce soir discrètement.

Kyoshiro embrassa doucement Hinata avant de passer entre les shinobi de Konoha lançant un regard noir à Naruto et disparaître en tournant dans la rue à droite. Après les embrassades entre Hinata et ses amis sauf Naruto, tous allèrent manger au restaurant où elle avait mangée avec Gaara le jour d'avant. C'est Lee qui engagea la conversation pendant le repas.

Lee : Hinata, quel changement de look ! On aurait dit que tu portes des poids ?  
Hinata « énorme sourire » : Et toi donc ! Ouais je sais, j'ai décidé d'augmenter ma rapidité avec la solution que Gai à prit pour toi. Ca fait déjà 3 mois que je l'ai porte.  
Ino : Et tu arrives à t'occuper de tes cheveux le matin ? Où même vivre normalement ?  
Sakura « indifférente » : Ino tu crois qu'elle va chez le coiffeur tous les jours ?  
Tenten «dévorée par la curiosité » : Alors tu nous caches un petit ami ?  
Hinata « sûre d'elle » : Il est mignon hein ?  
Ino : Tu as beaucoup changée, mais beaucoup d'autres choses on changé depuis ton départ à Konoha. Y a des couples qui se sont formés.  
Hinata : Ah bon ? Je vous gênais alors…laisse moi deviné, tu sors avec Kiba, Tenten avec Neji.  
Tenten et Neji : Quoi !  
Naruto : Si vous arrêtiez de vous tenir la main tout le temps.  
Hinata « sourire » : Jaloux Uzumaki car tu es seul ?!  
Sasuke : Naru…

Le jeune Uzumaki après avoir murmuré un « je vais voir Gaara » écouta l'avertissement de Sasuke et ne dis rien de sa relation avec Sakura. Rapidement il fut rejoins par la jeune Haruno et tous deux, ils passèrent l'après-midi tranquillement loin des autres pour conserver l'ignorance sur leur couple le plus longtemps qu'ils pourraient. La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Hinata était assez contente de retrouver ses amis de Konoha et se sentait flattée. Les jeunes finirent par envahirent l'appartement de la famille Sabaku no et celui de la Hyûga. Hinata les laissa, disant qu'elle irait dormir chez une de ses nouvelles connaissances mais en faite c'était chez Kyoshiro. L'adolescente était si impatiente de savoir où ce baiser allait mener son jeune ami et elle. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée Naruto, même si elle n'écrivait que la haine dans son cahier.  
« Mince…je les ai tous laissés avec mon journal dans l'appartement. Y a qui déjà ? Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari et exceptionnellement Sasuke qui dort dans ma chambre ? Il est le plus proche de mon cahier de haine, va-t-il en lire les pages ? » Pensa Hinata et au lieu d'aller à son rendez-vous décida dans les rues sombres de Suna no kuni de retourner chez elle pour retrouver son bien.

Voix « dans la pénombre » : C'est ce que tu cherches ?  
Hinata : Sasuke, tu pourrais me rendre le cahier ?  
Sasuke : Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être curieux, mais j'ai lu ton cahier car sur la première page tu avais noté « à celui qui voudra mon bien ».  
Hinata : Si tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises alors je ne t'en veux pas car même sans avoir vraiment parlé avec toi Sasuke je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir faire du mal à une pauvre fille fragile comme moi en dévoilant le contenu de ce cahier.  
Sasuke « lui tend le cahier » : Pourquoi lui veux-tu autant de mal ? Ton cœur est brisé mais toute ta haine n'est pas justifiée. Je savais que tu refoulais tes vrais sentiments…tu parles beaucoup de moi, grâce à ton Byakugan tu me voyais qui t'observait.  
Hinata « sourire sadique » : Et si tu me plaisais que ferais-tu Uchiwa Sasuke ? Je sais que tu es le garçon de Konoha qui me connaît le mieux. Tu as du comprendre que le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Kyoshiro était aussi le premier. Tu dois savoir maintenant tout ce que j'ai enduré ici, non ? Entre mes évanouissements, mes dépressions, rejeter par certains à Suna et même mon évolution…  
Sasuke : Je sais que tu es le futur danger de Konoha, que tu veux te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont traité de faible mais je connais des choses qui pourront te faire enrager et nourrir ta colère, dont le nom de celui qui t'a trahi.

Hinata venait tout juste d'attraper d'une main le poignet de Sasuke et de l'autre commençait à sortir son arme. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en regardant l'adolescent Uchiwa qui venait tout juste d'activer son Sharingan au cas où s'il venait à se retrouver à combattre la jeune héritière d'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha lui l'un des seuls survivants d'un clan prestigieux qui fut décimer par son propre frère de sang. Il sortit à contre cœur son arme pour contrer celle d'Hinata qui allait lui trancher la gorge. Et c'est en bloquant Hinata qu'à une heure du matin commença un combat entre les deux shinobi de Konoha, dans l'ombre des maisons sablés et dans les faibles lumières des lampadaires des rues. Sasuke était avantagé parce qu'il pouvait anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire grâce à son Sharingan mais Hinata avec son Byakugan était avantagée dans le noir. L'intention de l'un était de résonner mais l'autre voulait juste la vérité, dévorer d'une curiosité telle qu'il l'a motivait à combattre sans pourtant avoir l'envie de tuer son ami. Sasuke fut étonné des progrès d'Hinata et même de voir que derrière sa timidité se cachait une force réel qui pouvait la faire combattre avec des poids assez lourd à porter. Sasuke détenait pour elle une de ses nouvelles motivations à devenir encore plus forte et lui donner une soif de vengeance encore plus forte. Hinata voulait l'identité de la personne qui avait contribué à lui briser son cœur fragile.

Hinata « pleure de rage » : Parle Sasuke !  
Sasuke « bloque l'attaque » : Hinata ! Attention…  
Voix : **_Kage Mane no Jutsu !  
_Voix 2 : _Shintenshin no Jutsu  
_Hinata « sourit » : _Hakke Shô Kaiten_**

Pour dévier la technique qu'Ino allait tenter d'utiliser pour maîtriser Hinata après que Shikamaru est réussi la sienne avec Sasuke, elle utilisa le Kaiten. C'était la technique que Neji avait utilisé contre Naruto il y a quelques années et qu'elle avait enfin finit de maîtriser il y a deux mois.

Neji « bouche bée » : Comment cela est-il possible ?  
Kiba « tient Ino » : Ino, réveille-toi ?  
Sasuke « bouge comme Shikamaru » : Lâche moi baka !  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? En plus vous vous battez avec des armes tranchantes et vous pensiez que personne n'aurait remarqué que dans l'appartement vous n'étiez tous les deux plus là ? Nous ne sommes pas des cons !  
Hinata : Nous nous amusions c'est tout, Sakura n'essaye pas de faire des leçons de moral. Nous sommes amies mais tu ne t'es pas gênée pour sortir avec Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas…mais tu as intérêt à ne pas être la fille qui m'a balancé si tu ne veux pas que.  
Sakura « sans voix » : Je…  
Gaara « faire taire Hinata en lui posant la main sur la bouche » : Yeh, mais ça va pas ? Je savais que Kyoshiro…  
Sasuke : Ne rejette pas la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre Gaara, tu ne sais même pas ce qui peut lui passer par la tête.  
Hinata « sourit » : Tu me connais très bien Uchiwa, et beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as lu mon journal. La raison pour laquelle nous nous battions c'est qu'en faite j'ai besoin d'une information que lui seul peut me donner pour l'instant. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, ça ne vous regarde plus…

Sasuke attrapa Hinata par la main et ensemble ils disparurent dans l'une des rues qui menaient à l'appartement d'Hinata. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, essoufflés récupérant de leur combat interrompu à leur insu. Arrivé à l'appartement Hyûga, Hinata ferma la porte et tout de suite Sasuke l'attrapa brusquement et l'embrasse avec ardeur. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon au Sharingan pendant qu'il l'a souleva l'emmenant dans la chambre qui se trouvait non loin.

Hinata « murmures » : Sasuke…  
Sasuke : Hinata…je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…depuis que tu es partie…

Il recommença à l'embrasser, avec tendresse et envie en l'allongeant sur le lit un peu défait posant sur la table de nuit le journal intime de la jeune fille qui tomba, s'ouvrant à la dernière page où Hinata avait écrit il y a quelques heures « Kyoshiro me rappelle Sasuke, que j'ai aussi admirer dans le silence et que j'aurai voulu mieux connaître car au fond, si je le connaissais plus c'est lui que j'aurai aimé car je l'observais qu'en même depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha avec Naruto et Sakura. »  
Les lèvres de Sasuke parcourais le cou d'Hinata puis de fur et à mesure qu'il se débarrassait des vêtements qu'elle portait qui étaient un obstacle pour ses mains et ses lèvres qui découvraient ce corps ampli d'un désir que le jeune homme s'empare d'elle dans des gestes charnelles.  
Leurs amies frappaient à la porte de l'appartement mais ils s'en foutaient complètement, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en sous-vêtements sous les draps soyeux du lit double de la chambre.

Hinata « se mort la lèvre » : Pourquoi ?  
Sasuke « lui susurre » : Parce que je me foutais de toutes ses filles qui me tournaient autour mais mon regard ne t'a jamais quitté. Hinata…je t'aime…

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui prononçait ses mots tellement significatifs. Elle se saisit de ses lèvres passionnément les larmes aux yeux et après un long baiser Sasuke et Hinata s'unirent dans des gestes charnels jusqu'au levé du soleil où épuisés ils prirent sommeil éclairer par les rayons du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre.


	4. Mystères

**Titre : **Doshite (pourquoi ?)  
**Auteur : **Mayka (moi enfin u.u )  
**Genre : **Aventure/Drame/Romance

**Les personnages de Naruto sont à leur mangaka !**

**Chapitre 4 : Mystère…**

« Une nouvelle page vient de se tourner dans ma vie de konoichi adolescente. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me dire que Naruto ne m'était pas destiné il y a 1 an? Et surtout qui aurait eu la délicatesse au lieu de me chuchoter que j'aurai du accorder un peu d'importance à ce jeune Sasuke Uchiwa, qui fut celui qui détenait l'amour du prince charmant que j'avais cru voir en l'autre, le garçon renard. Je suis devenue la petite amie de Sasuke, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de relation…comment dire, je trouve ça apaisant mais pourtant ça ne me détourne pas de mon but. Je veux trouver ce traite, j'ai besoin de lui pour montrer ma puissance, pour prouver définitivement que j'ai totalement changée. »

Sasuke « lui murmure à l'oreille » : Hina…

Hinata embrassa le jeune Uchiwa qui venait d'arriver, la trouvant assise sur le sable chaud d'un parc d'entraînement non loin du désert avec ses élèves, elle écrivait dans son journal en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'yeux sur leurs entraînements. Sasuke après avoir eu une discussion avec l'Hokage sur sa situation avec Hinata eu une permission pour voir sa petite amie une semaine sur deux ce qui ne dérangea pas une Tsunade ravie d'apprendre que la jeune fille fragile avait trouvé quelqu'un pour guérir ses blessures.

Sasuke : Tes élèves se débrouillent bien dit donc !  
Hinata : Ca t'étonne ? Doutes-tu de mon enseignement ? Je prenais juste quelques minutes pour mon journal. Alors c'est bien les missions de Suna hein ?  
Sasuke « s'assoit à côté d'elle » : Gaara m'a chargé de l'entrée du village et justement ce matin des ninjas qui rentraient de mission s'étaient fait suivre par des types louches d'Oto que j'ai été obliger de tuer. Donc ne t'étonne pas dans l'appartement du vêtement de combat tâché de sang que je n'ai pas encore lavé, désoler.  
Hinata : Ce n'est pas bien grave, fais comme chez toi quand tu es dans mon appartement de Suna et arrête de t'excuser pour juste avoir...déplacé un objet.  
Sasuke : Je peux avoir un bisou…

Sous le soleil chaud, assis sur le sable brulant ils s'embrassèrent. Cette scène attendrissante n'échappa pas à Gaara qui de son bureau pouvait avoir un œil sur le parc dans lequel Hinata entraînait ses élèves.

_A Konoha… _

Neji se préparait pour retrouver Tenten pour un rendez vous dans 1h30 après que celle-ci est finit de s'entraîner avec Sakura et Ino. Dans le salon Hinabi regardait la télé tranquillement profitant de sa pause déjeuner avant de se dépêcher retrouver son senseï qui se trouvait être Naruto Uzumaki depuis qu'il était devenu jounin il y a un an. Le jeune Hyûga le plus puissant de la branche de la Bunke de sa famille quand son attention fut attirer par une photo d'Hiashi et d'Hinata et il réalisa qu'un élément manqua à sa photo comme une personne manquait le jour où il fut marquer par ce sceau de l'oiseau en cage. « Mais…où est la mère d'Hinata ? »

Neji : Hanabi ?  
Hanabi : Oui Neji ?  
Neji « gêné » : Ca va te paraître mal placer mais, Hinata et toi vous avez la même mère ?  
Hanabi « surprise » : Oui ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu en douterais cousin, je n'ai pas pu la connaître elle est morte à ma naissance. Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi n'apparaît-elle sur aucune des photos ? Pourquoi je ne me suis jamais posé la question ? Même morte, j'ai quand même une photo de ma mère que j'ai toujours conservée dans mon album photo. Si sa photo n'est nulle part, cela veut dire qu'oncle Hiashi veut qu'elle soit oublier mais peut être que je pourrai trouver qui est-ce ? » Pensa t-il en remontant dans sa chambre laissant sa petite cousine sans réponse qui replongea dans la série télé qu'elle regardait.  
« Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait alors que c'était ma tante ! Neji tu es un con, pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais poser la question… »  
Il se servit de son Byakugan pour voir si son oncle était présent puis il se rappela que Hiashi Hyûga, le chef du clan était en réunion.  
« J'irai au cimetière ce soir »…

_Côté de l'appartement de Kurenai…_

Kurenai « sourit » : Tu es gentil Kakashi…toutes les semaines tu me prends des fleurs chez le fleuriste en face.  
Kakashi : Je trouve que chez toi est si triste, je comprends que es triste depuis qu'Hinata est partie mais tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre. Dit toi qu'Hinata est partie pour son bien être et aussi pour accepter de grandir. Tu sais la distance de son pays de naissance ne lui fera que du bien.  
Kurenai « s'assombrit » : Sasuke ne t'a pas parlé ?  
Kakashi « commence à se plonger dans son livre fétiche » : Non ?  
Kurenai : Selon ce qui m'a dit, et toi-même tu dois savoir que ton élève est le plus douer maintenant pour analyser le comportement des autres surtout ceux risquant de changer brutalement il m'a dit que si on ne conseille pas et ne surveille pas Hinata qu'elle deviendra un danger. J'avoue que cette hypothèse est un peu tirer par les cheveux Kakashi, mais comprend que quand Tsunade-sama nous as dit dans la réunion d'hier que le Kazekage Gaara a informé d'un danger qui viendra à Konoha dans quelques temps je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle.  
Kakashi « ferme le livre » : Je comprends, en faite au bruit que j'entends ta fille arrivera dans le salon dans…5…4…3…2…1…  
Fille de Kurenai « en larmes » : Maman, maman !  
Kurenai : Nao, qu'est-ce qui va pas mon ange ?  
Nao « bafouille » : Peur…sans maman…  
Kakashi « attendrit par la scène » : Comme elle ressemble à Asuma, elle est si mignonne.

Kurenai sourit à Kakashi entre la tristesse et le bonheur d'avoir pu conserver un peu de Asuma décédé il y a deux ans a son plus grand malheur contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki mais bien venger par Shikamaru. Elle avait sentit tout son monde s'effondrer, c'était le jour où elle avait su qu'elle était déjà enceinte de 3 mois. Elle posa Nao par terre et après lui avoir donné ses jouets, la laissa dans son parc non loin de son regard.

Kurenai : J'irai à Suna no kuni avec Nao quand j'aurai un congé. Pour le moment je dois continuer les missions pour payer mon appartement, par rapport aux autres je n'ai pas de demeure familiale pour me permettre tout ce que je veux et Asuma n'est plus là pour m'aider…  
Kakashi : Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te pèse ? Je te sens tellement mal à l'aise…  
Kurenai : Tout le monde fait des erreurs qu'ils regrettent un jour…pour le moment je ne suis pas prête à en parler…pardonne moi Kakashi, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps mais j'ai besoin de temps.  
Kakashi « soupir » : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas Kurenai mais sâche que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Je vais devoir m'en aller, j'ai rendez vous avez Anko…si je suis en retard je vais me faire disputer. Au revoir petit Nao…

Kakashi fit la bise à Kurenai, prit la petite Nao en la faisant voler tel un avion dans le ciel ce qui fit rigoler la petite fille avant de lui faire un gros bisou et la remettre dans ses jouets et après avoir murmurer un « Yo » il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Kurenai resta longuement en train de jouer avec sa petite fille, chaque jour elle lui rappelait à quel point elle avait aimé Asuma puis elle pensa à Hinata. L'héritière Hyûga, toujours silencieuse, toujours rabaissée, toujours source de moqueries et Naruto qu'elle avait tant aimé, observée de ses yeux pures où jamais la haine n'avait refléter. Dans quelques larmes le goût amer de celle-ci lui montra que la vie ne lui avait point fait de cadeau. La konoichi savait que si Hinata devenait le danger de Konoha, qu'il allait la tuer, lui enlever comme un enfant, encore la douleur d'un être perdue serait dans son cœur blessé.

_Dans le parc de Konoha, Sakura et Ino…_

Ino « sourire chaleureux » : Désoler pour le retard, avec Kiba c'est dur de ne pas l'être.

Ino sortait tout juste de son rendez-vous matinal avec son petit ami et devait passer l'après-midi avec sa meilleure amie avec qui elle avait besoin de parler depuis le voyage à Suna et la confrontation avec une Hinata grandit.

Sakura « lui fait la bise » : Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu es là ça va, en plus je viens d'arriver. Naruto est tout juste partit rejoindre ses élèves, Konohamaru et Hanabi…  
Ino : La sœur d'Hinata…je sais qu'on va beaucoup parler d'elle et de Sasuke.  
Sakura : Je vois que j'ai passée mon enfance à courir derrière Sasuke pour qu'il se tourne vers Hinata. Je sens que j'ai du lui faire autant de mal en sortant avec Naruto qui lui avait déjà brisé le cœur.  
Ino « soupir » : Tu as encore des sentiments pour Sasuke, c'est normal mais tu es avec Naruto. Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour n'écouter que tes sentiments et te laisser aller dans ses bras. Moi j'ai eu une pointe de jalousie pensant que j'étais peut être pas assez jolie mais en faite je me suis rappeler que j'étais avez Kiba que je n'avais rien à envier à Hinata. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle cesse de s'obstiner dans cette histoire de vengeance.  
Sakura « regard le ciel » : Elle s'obstine, laissons là dès qu'elle ne fait pas de mal à Naruto ou quelqu'un d'autre du groupe. Hinata veut juste savoir qui est-ce qui l'a dénoncé pour régler des comptes. Naruto ne veut pas me dire c'est qui et Sasuke est au courant aussi, j'essayerai de le questionner à son retour la semaine prochaine.  
Ino : Il ne te dira rien, au fond Naruto à une peur bleu de la colère d'Hinata. Il a mit Sasuke au courant, tu as bien vu le soir à Suna qu'elle allait le tuer…et…

C'est à ce moment là que les deux jeunes filles virent Tenten et Neji passer ensemble à quelques mètres, main dans la main et des sourires aux lèvres. Ils leurs firent bonjour au loin, sans s'arrêter et les deux konoichi en firent de même pour ne pas qu'il se doute de la conversation qu'elles pouvaient avoir en cet instant sur la cousine de Neji.  
Sakura redevint sombre quand le petit couple disparu, elle se rendait compte d'une chose…Hinata hantait les esprits et plus elle devenait mystérieuse, plus elle obsède ceux qui veulent tout savoir dévorer par la curiosité.

Sakura « prend peur » : Ino, elle commence à prendre la tête de tout le monde.  
Ino : Je sais, tout le monde parle d'elle, on ne sait même plus à qui on a à faire. Nous voulons tout savoir, faut qu'on trouve des pistes…  
Sakura « sourit » : Ino tu es trop intelligente…  
Ino « surprise » : Tu penses à sa chambre toi aussi, tu te rappelle quand on est allé au Suna elle parlait de son journal. C'est lui qui connaît le secret…  
Sakura : Nous sommes si bête, elle doit peut être en avoir laissé un dans sa chambre ici, sinon il nous faut une excuse pour retourner à Suna et le lui dérober.

_A Suna…_

Hinata « soupir » : Mao tu es trop impatiente !  
Shin « boude » : Hinata-senseï !  
Sasuke : Tu me rappelle un petit ninja qui était turbulent à Konoha…faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir te faire voir. Regarde, vous travaillez en équipe et quand tu agis faut penser à la sécurité, la capacité de tes coéquipiers. Imaginons…

Hinata regardait Sasuke en souriant mettant en scène une situation où l'ennemi maîtriserait facilement le jeune homme et que ces coéquipiers se feraient prendre au piège. La jeune Hyûga sorti son katana et au moment où Mao allait tenter de frapper Sasuke jouant le rôle de l'ennemi et mit son arme au coup de Shin.

Hinata : En mission un ennemi n'est quasiment jamais seul, Shin arrête de jouer le garçon renard turbulent qu'était Naruto Uzumaki à Konoha. Oui tu es orphelin, oui tu as mal, mais pleure, fait toi remarquer par tes capacités et non par des blagues stupides, ni tes erreurs en mission. Tu as du potentiel donc sers-toi en ! Tu as si mal, va voir Gaara il sera toujours ouvert à te parler. Arrête, change, laisse voir qui tu es…stop !

La voix d'Hinata avait été si violente que le shinobi était tombé à genoux avec un regard assez vide. La vérité claquait dans sa figure, le choque était violent, il n'avait que 13 ans et ses mots étaient assez dur à accepter. Elle rangea son katana doucement, salua ses élèves en silence laissant Sasuke sans voix avant de prendre ses affaires, le cœur plus lourd que ses poids et s'en aller marchant parmi les dunes de sables chaud.  
« Pourquoi je retrouve toujours un peu de Naruto en quelqu'un ? Il n'est pas si célèbre que ça, il marque les esprits mais pas à ce point ? Ma haine grandit un peu plus, quand je retrouve celui que j'ai aimé dans le passé. Vivement que je retrouve le traite, et voilà Sasuke qui se dirige vers moi… comment cacher mes larmes ? Il est trop rapide pour que je tente de le fuir »

Sasuke « ralenti en arrivant » : Tu as été dur avec lui Hinata…  
Hinata « soupir » : Il y a des choses qui doivent être dîtes, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de lui dire ça ? Je suis sûre qu'il a mal, mais ça va lui permettre de grandir…j'en ai tellement marre Sasuke. Naruto me poursuit tout les jours, il nourrit ma haine, je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir traite en trahissant ton meilleur ami mais…je veux la vérité et je l'aurai.  
Sasuke : Hinata, pourquoi es-tu si déterminé ? Je pense que ton ami Kyoshiro t'a trop aidé à te servir de ta haine pour changer et que tu ne peux plus te défaire de celle-ci. Hina, si tu frappes quelqu'un de Konoha dans le but de la tuer quelqu'un va t'abattre. Tu crois qu'on a envie de te voir mourir ? Que j'ai envie. Je sais que mes paroles ne te touchent pas encore, je suis amoureux toi tu as juste des sentiments qui sont présents mais…s'il te plait, pour moi.  
Hinata « fond en larme » : Te promettre que j'arrêterai se serait du mensonge. Pardonne moi mes pensées impures et s'il te plait, Sasuke si je venais à perdre tout contrôle manipuler par la haine, tue moi car je ne pourrai pas vivre avec le meurtre d'un innocent quand ce jour-là j'aurai repris conscience.  
Gaara « arrive vers eux » : Tous tes amis seront là pour t'arrêter avant que tu fasses trop de mal…


	5. Une vérité sous silence

**Chapitre 5 : Une vérité sous silence…**

_A Konoha_

Une ombre se déplace à une vitesse hallucinante dans la forêt verdoyante cachant le village de Konoha no kuni. Elle semble perdue, mais elle sait très bien où est le chemin de sa destination, ce n'est pas l'ombre d'un garçon mais celle d'une adolescente. Sa chevelure bouge avec le vent, le bruit de ses pas sont presque proche du silence tellement ils sont d'une légèreté folle.  
Elle s'arrête lentement, essoufflée, larmes aux yeux cette jeune fille parle toute seule.

?: Hinata, je suis désolée…pardon…je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire…

La jeune adolescente s'appuie sur le tronc d'un arbre énorme, dont les branches donnent l'impression de pouvoir atteindre le ciel en montant au sommet de cette plante géante. Elle est en sueur mais pourtant d'un coup dans la nuit on peut voir un sourire apparaître.

?: Mais si tes recherches te mène à moi alors je te tuerai, je n'oublie pas que je suis plus forte que toi…car je t'ai trahi mais je n'accepterai aucune punition car c'était contre mon gré…

_Le lendemain_

Lee : Yeh…Neji, Tenten c'est bizarre, encore une mission à Suna no kuni !?  
Tenten : Nous ne sommes pas la seule équipe, l'équipe des petits genin de Naruto vient aussi. Donc on va devoir faire un peu de baby setting avec Konohamaru, Hanabi sait se tenir toute seule. Avec l'éducation de la famille de Neji c'est compréhensible, de plus elle ne sera pas un poids vu qu'elle possède le Byakugan.  
Neji « lassé » : Elle n'a que 12ans, elle est encore jeune et peu faire des erreurs. Arrêtez de pensez comme ça, les Hyûga ont le droit de vivre et trouver l'échec dans une mission. Hinata à su le montrer ! C'est en ne l'estimant pas comme Hanabi et moi qu'elle a cet esprit de vengeance avec une soif de vérité. Elle veut prouver au monde entier qu'elle ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Tenten « agacée » : Moi j'en ai marre qu'Hinata soit le centre du monde pour tout le monde même toi Neji. Je suis ta petite amie, fait un peu attention à moi et puis elle peut se débrouillée toute seule pour son coupable. Si tu veux tout savoir je vais m'investir dans vos recherches soulantes et merdique comme ça je trouverai qui l'a dénoncée pour lui botter le cul d'avoir tout chamboulé. J'en ai assez…  
Hanabi « vient d'arriver » : Vous risquez de vous brûlez les doigts en vous mêlant de ce qui vous regarde pas. Hinata est grand Neji, Tenten arrête d'être jalouse et de faire ce genre de crise, c'est agaçant à l'écoute même pour une fille de 12ans. Comme a dit Neji, changer de mentalité au sujet de ma famille, nous ne sommes pas parfait, nous sommes des hommes comme vous, nous avons besoin de faire des erreurs pour évoluer. Oui Tenten dans tes yeux je vois que tu n'aimes pas qu'une gamine te parle comme ça, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. J'ai peut être 12 ans mais en âge mental j'ai le tien donc nous sommes à égalité.  
Lee : Naruto, Hanabi et Konohamaru ont vous attendaient.  
Naruto « baisse les yeux » : Je vois que je n'aurai rien du dire à Hinata, ça crée des histoires pour rien du tout. Tant que je respirai personne ne fera rien à personne. En attendant, Lee, Neji et Tenten voici mon équipe…Konohamaru et Hanabi, comme ils sont assez forts j'ai décidé de demander à Tsunade de les faire m'accompagner dans des missions à leurs niveaux. A Suna no kuni nous devons allez voir Hinata comme d'habitude mais je ne viendrai pas avec vous, le plus important est d'intercepter des ennemis dans la forêt pour récupérer des documents médicaux dérobés hier à l'hôpital contenant des informations confidentiels qui ne doivent pas être dévoilé. Donc, nous verrons quelle stratégie abordé. Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de les ramenés vivants ou de réussir à connaître les raisons de ce vol. Ses papiers doivent revenir intacts, c'est important et nous n'avons pas le droit de les lire…  
Tenten : Bien, nous pouvons nous déplacés en ligne, nous avons deux possesseurs du Byakugan qui peuvent voir très loin donc nous avons l'effet de surprise sur les autres.  
Lee : C'est une bonne idée Tenten…  
Neji « soupir » : Tenten…  
Tenten : On règlera ça plus tard Neji…  
Konohamaru : Naruto elle n'aurait rien du te dire…  
Naruto « lui met la main sur la bouche » : Konohamaru, tu as promis de la fermer! Je te l'ai dis car tu as promit de ne pas dénoncer.  
Hanabi : Konohamaru ne sait pas garder quelque chose pour lui, quoi que tu lui es dis. Ca concerne ma sœur ?  
Tenten : Et ça recommence, Hinata, blabla…et en plus le petit frère de cœur de Naruto est au courant et pas nous!  
Lee : On a déjà du retard donc on part maintenant…

Sur les paroles du jeune homme, ils partirent tous en direction de Suna no kuni. Ils circulaient silencieusement, se parlant juste pour parler stratégiquement. Hanabi et Neji informaient de la position de l'équipe ennemie qui n'était plus très loin d'eux. Ils allaient vers le village du sable eux aussi mais ne semblait pas être des ninjas de là-bas. Rapidement ils décidèrent d'aller à eux pour s'en débarrasser en vitesse car une petite adolescente de 12 ans avait hâte de retrouver sa grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois. Naruto, Hanabi et Konohamaru s'élancèrent vers le groupe ennemi laissant les autres derrières qui créeraient la surprise au cas où ils se retrouvaient en difficulté.  
Konohamaru et Naruto commencèrent par invoquer deux clones chacun, après avoir tuer le premier ennemi qui se dirigea vers eux Naruto envoya un de ses clones attaqué avec ceux de Konohamaru avant d'utiliser un autre pour former son Rasengan. L'équipe d'ennemi était composé de 6 shinobi, Hanabi se servit de la technique des points du Hakke sur l'un et sur le deuxième ninja qui l'attaqua elle lui donna un coup de pied tellement fort qui l'envoya dans la direction de Naruto qui l'attendait pour le Rasengan. Konohamaru à lui seul se débarrassa des 3 autre grâce à ses clones et techniques spéciales. Lee, Tenten et Neji restèrent étonnés car ils n'arrivaient même pas encore à se battre ainsi à 12ans et ils leur avaient fallu 2ans de préparation pour l'examen genin.

Naruto « sourit » : Ca vous en bouche un coin mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand Tsunade vous aura donnez des élèves tout frais sortit de l'examen genin vous verrez qu'ils ont le niveau. De plus c'est vrai qu'à cet âge là je n'étais pas si fort que ça mais le combat en équipe avec Sasuke et Sakura laissait encore à désirer.  
Konohamaru : J'ai légèrement été blessé à la cheville, son kunai m'a effleuré à cette endroit quand j'ai sauté. Vu que ça commence à me paralyser la jambe il faut que je m'arrête quelques heures même en ayant l'antidote qu'Hanabi doit surment avoir. Je dis ça car ça se propage vite Naruto. Ca commence à paralyser tout mon côté droit.

Le jeune homme qui tenait avec Hanabi le coffre contenant les documents médicaux la lâcha soudainement car c'est vrai qu'il la tenait avec la main droite. La sœur d'Hinata prit son sac car elle connaissait le poison qui pouvait paralyser aussi vite, utiliser en combat pour affaiblir l'adversaire, l'immobiliser pour mieux le tuer. Pendant que Tenten tenait Konohamaru et son genou de manière à stabiliser sa jambe.

Tenten « sort un kunai » : Il n'y a pas à faire couler le sang contaminé ?  
Hanabi : Cette pommade agira lentement mais c'est le plus sûre car ce poison se propage vite. Il faudrait déjà lui enlever un demi litre de sang et pour stopper l'écoulement de sang se serait dur il aura perdu 1 litre et ne sera pas très utile en cas d'attaque ennemi. Neji vu que je dois m'occuper de lui tu pourras surveiller seul ?  
Neji « rigole » : Tu me prends pour qui ? Naruto viens on vérifie l'état des documents pour savoir quoi dire à Tsunade après que vous ayez tué les ennemis sans aveux…  
Konohamaru « tremble » : Tout simplement parce que se sont des déserteurs de Konoha…ils voulaient juste qu'on les emprisonne pour qu'ils puissent rester au village. On donne cette raison très probable vu qu'ils auraient pu s'enfuir beaucoup plus vite. C'est débile de ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver avec Naruto alors que je suis le gros boulet de l'équipe. Ils voulaient juste demander pardon en pouvant introduire Konoha légalement cette fois. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a apprit la stratégie de certains déserteurs pour revenir. Les documents médicaux de Konoha ne cachent rien d'important.  
Lee : Ah moins qu'il y est des choses que le village préfère garder secret. Il date de sur une période de 17 ans à ce que je vois…

Tout de suite sans un mot Neji eu le déclic de se diriger vers le coffre en faisant signe à Lee de venir l'aider. Les deux shinobi prirent la lourde valise et s'éloignèrent des autres pour contrôler son contenu. Elle était tâchée de sang mais après quelques coups de chiffons tout avait disparu. Neji et Lee l'ouvrirent et trouvèrent une centaine de dossiers classé par ordre alphabétique. Le jeune Hyûga de la Bunke savait qu'il allait trouver des informations sur sa tante, la mère de ses deux cousines dont on ne lui avait jamais parlé. Lee le vit qui commença à s'occuper directement des dossiers de la lettre « H » au lieu de la lettre « A ».

Lee « murmure » : Neji, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
Neji « parle comme Lee » : J'ai confiance en toi, mais va pas raconter à Tenten on va encore se prendre la tête, tu as bien compris il s'agit encore d'Hinata mais j'ai besoin de savoir c'est plus fort.   
Lee : Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ses dossiers et la personne qui a trahi Hinata ?!  
Neji : Je ne sais pas qui est ma tante Lee, et ses dossiers son dans la période de la naissance de mes deux cousines. Je veux savoir la raison de son décès et si elle n'avait pas une maladie en faite. C'est tout. De plus j'en apprendrai surment un peu plus pour faire des recherches sur elle. Mon oncle n'est pas un homme assoiffé de vengeance qui explose d'un coup avec des envies de meurtre, donc je veux savoir si ce n'est pas de ma tante…  
Lee : Vu que ça concerne ta famille tu as le droit mais ne regarde pas les dossiers des autres du groupe. Je n'ai pas besoin de découvrir des secrets.  
Neji « sourit » : Dossier clan Hyûga ! C'est parfait on s'est mit à l'endroit qu'il fallait, où les autres ne nous voit pas en train de lire. Si Hanabi me voit elle va me tuer et le raconter à mon oncle.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'adossèrent à l'énorme tronc et ouvrir le dossier qui datait du tout début du clan Hyûga. Il feuilleta jusqu'à arriver à l'année de naissance d'Hinata sa petite cousine après avoir vu sa fiche à lui sur ses antécédents médicaux et autres.

Lee : Oh…voici…  
Neji « lit » : Hikari Hyûga…décédé à 33ans…attends mais…

La fiche d'Hikari Hyûga, la mère de ses cousines révélaient la raison pour laquelle Neji n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Hikari Hyûga, connu des services psychiatriques pour des multiples séjours, connu à l'hôpital pour des tentatives de suicide raté et morte par tranchage de veine deux jours après la naissance de sa dernière fille. Neji avait les mains qui tremblaient, il lisait qu'elle avait vu des psychologues, qu'elle avait été une adolescente très refermée et quand on avait décidé de la marier de force alors qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre qu'elle avait perdue la raison car sa famille avait fait tuer le jeune élue de son cœur. Hikari était devenue violente, suicidaire, quand elle fut marier à Hiashi on l'interdit d'être ninja car la vue des armes lui donnaient envie soit de se tuer, soit de tuer un autre. Lee prit le dossier des mains de Neji et le ferma brusquement en le remettant dans le coffre.

Lee « respiration saccadée » : Nous n'aurions pas du lire tout ça…tu en sais trop sur ta famille.  
Neji « tremble » : Je vis dans une famille maudite Lee. J'ai rien vu, je ne comprends pas, elle est morte j'avais 6 ans et j'avais déjà un esprit ouvert pour mon âge. La mère d'Hinata était folle, tout a basculé car…  
Lee : Si ta cousine apprend la vérité ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle réagira comme ta tante Neji…ne dramatise pas…oubli ce que tu as lu.  
Neji : Hinata à changer de comportement brusquement Lee, il ne manque plus qu'à ce qu'elle découvre le coupable et c'est fini.  
Tenten « hurle » : Lee et Neji venez, on doit discuter stratégique.

Neji prit le dossier dans le coffre et le glissa dans son sac sans que Lee ne s'y oppose. Il avait tout simplement compris qu'il allait en parler à Hinata car c'était important. Ils refermèrent le coffre et retournèrent là bas avec les autres comme si de rien n'était.

Hanabi : Neji, nous sommes obligé de ramener Konohamaru au village, le poison ne le paralyse plus mais il va bientôt avoir de la fièvre et sera ko vu que je me suis trompé de pommade au début.  
Konohamaru « en sueur » : Espèce de conne…  
Hanabi « le frappe » : J'aurai du te laisser crever espèce de chien…  
Naruto : Neji, j'ai besoin de Tenten pour ramener Konohamaru car Hanabi s'est se battre mais si je dois intervenir au cas où ta cousine serait en difficulté il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.  
Lee : Neji tu devrais attendre d'être à Konoha pour ça…  
Neji « comprend de quoi Lee parle » : Non mais c'est important, tu ne comprends pas…  
Tenten : De quoi vous parlez ?  
Lee « cherche une excuse » : Neji voulait t'avouer un truc…mais dans la forêt ou à Suna no kuni ce n'est pas l'idéal…  
Naruto : Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment, désoler mais vous allez devoir remettre le séjour.  
Neji « soupir » : Okey…

Neji lança un regard noir à Lee, il savait que maintenant il serait obligé de faire à Tenten sa déclaration avant l'heure. Son ami avait profité du faîte que Neji se promenait tout le temps avec une bague de fiançailles pour sa petite amie qu'il aimait de tout son âme.  
Naruto plaça celui qu'il coïnciderait comme son petit frère sur son dos et le groupe d'adolescents reprirent la route vers leur village.

_A Suna no kuni… _

Gaara : Il pleut, c'est un peu tôt en générale on a de la pluie très rarement et il a plu il y a tout juste 1 mois.  
Hinata : Ca fait quelques mois que je vis ici et je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Temari tu veux encore un peu de thé ?  
Temari « sourit » : C'est gentil de nous invités chez toi, Gaara et moi ont squattent ici tous les week end.  
Hinata : Dès que Sasuke n'est pas là je m'ennui surtout si il n'y a pas mission…mais cette pluie annonce quelque chose de mauvais…  
Gaara « sourit » : Tu es encore là pour 6 mois, alors arrête de sentir que des mauvaises choses. Et profite de ce village mais revient souvent…  
Hinata « plaisante » : Qui sait les mauvaises choses seront causés de ma fautes…allez je sors la bouteille de saké caché dans mon armoire !  
Temari « explose de rire » : On va se souler attention Gaara risque de te violer !!!  
Gaara : Si on voit le Kazekage soule ça va pas être un bon exemple mais je m'en fous je suis encore jeune je peux profiter…

Et sur ses mots, ils commencèrent à boire jusqu'à la fin de la nuit et eurent la gueule de bois le lendemain.

**Mayka**…hum…prévision powa pour vous donnez l'envie de connaître la suite…

**Chapitre 6…La fin d'une évasion sablée…  
**_Parce qu'il faut bien apprendre la vérité, parce qu'il faut bien que la vengeance commence à s'accomplir._

_« ?: Hinata, c'est moi qui t'a trahie…pardonne moi… » murmura t-elle…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée du retard, vacances + rentrée…

**Chapitre 6 : La fin de l'évasion sablée…**

: Alors tu t'en vas hime, mais où te mèneras cette vengeance à peine naissante tu ne sais pas si tu trouveras le coupable.  
Hinata : A quoi cela me servirait-il de te le dire, et même si je ne sais pas je l'accomplirai quand même.

Au milieu du désert révélant son visage sombre à cause de la nuit ébène qui se trouvait sur Suna no kuni se trouvait Hinata et un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante dont on ne voyait le visage caché par une capuche dans le désert. La jeune Hyûga profitait de la dernière nuit de son séjour de 365 jours dans le village du Kazekage Gaara. L'adolescent se trouvait juste dans son dos, posant ses deux mains délicatement sur sa peau parcourant ses formes jusqu'à ses hanches.

Lui « murmure » : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet idiot de Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Hinata : Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? C'est de l'amour le fait que tu es réussi à m'immobiliser, pourquoi tu profites de moi pendant mon sommeil en utilisant tes techniques héréditaires.  
Lui : Tu pouvais contrer toutes mes techniques, alors arrête s'il te plait hime…ne tente pas de jouer les victimes avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marcheras pas, hime…

L'un de ses mains glissa lentement sous les vêtements qu'elle portait lui permettant d'avoir contact avec sa peau douce pendant que ses lèvres se promenaient dans le cou d'Hinata. Elle ne lui cria pourtant pas d'arrêter de la manipuler comme une poupée, elle se contentait tout juste de se laisser couvrir de sentiments et d'amour offert par le jeune homme. Cette sensation l'apaisait…elle n'osait le dire du bout de ses lèvres roses…

Hinata « tremble » : Je pouvais très bien éviter tes techniques, je pouvais très bien ouvrir les yeux pour te montrer que je ne m'endors pas quand je te sens dans la pièce. Quand je te sens près de moi. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Pourquoi tu me couvres de tant d'amour et pourtant tu m'aides à haïr…  
Lui « regard noir » : Parce que j'ai envie que tu fasses mal à cette personne qui t'en a procurer. Alors je t'aiderai à connaître l'amour mais encore plus la haine. C'est pathétique que tu réussisses à faire un être te rendre ridicule. Bientôt tes mains seront couvertes de sang mais attention, innocent ou pas…je vais t'aider à tuer.

Le jeune homme l'avait attrapé par les cheveux violement en lui volant un baiser fougueux. Hinata avait assez de force pour s'emparer d'un kunai et même de se défendre de ce geste. Que c'était-il passé à Suna entre eux ? Hinata semblait poupée mais en même temps celle qui l'objet d'un amour impossible. Il semblait schizophrène et elle donnait l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de ses caprices…

Lui : Tu sais, je te suivrai jusqu'à Konoha… pour ne pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi sans moi. Hime. Tu finiras par tuer, tu finiras par devoir fuir et déserter. Uchiwa n'hésitera pas une seconde à te tuer si tu deviens une trop grande menace.  
Hinata : Kyoshiro…  
Kyoshiro « étonné d'un coup » : Je t'aime Hime.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

« Il y a un an je me suis demandée mille fois depuis que j'avais vu le jour à quoi je pouvais bien servir, pourquoi je me suis battue puis été humiliée…pourquoi je restais toujours dans l'ombre des victoires et de la gloire des autres mais surtout pourquoi j'ai été amoureuse d'Uzumaki Naruto. Il y a un an j'étais naïf et amoureuse comme les autres de mon âge. J'aimais le même garçon, j'avais 17ans. J'en ai maintenant 18ans, j'ai grandi puis perdu ma naïveté mais je suis encore amoureuse. J'ai un petit ami qui s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, nous avons décidés de nous aimés. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon petit ami, mon confident. Dans ce journal je me suis demander si tout allait changer, et ben oui j'ai une haine indescriptible me brûlant les veines, je suis encore à la recherche d'un inconnu. Je deviens étrangère à ceux qui m'ont connu il y a quelques années. Je me nourri d'amour et de haine, comme un monstre affamé de sa vengeance. J'ai compris que c'est à Konoha que je le retrouverai le ou la traite et je réglerai mes comptes. Je ferai la fierté d'un père qui me regardait qu'avec honte. Maintenant j'ai le courage de regarder dans les yeux et pouvoir dire certaines choses avec franchise. Je suis devenue une fille déterminée à atteindre ses objectifs. Je suis la nouvelle Hinata du clan Hyûga, jeune konoichi respectée de Suna no kuni qui n'attend plus que de montrer sa force à Konoha. Ca fait 1 mois qu'elle n'a pas revue son petit ami, 9 mois ses amis et sa famille…où est passé Hinata, la timide qui à peur de tout ? Elle s'est suicidée pour renaître de ses cendres…bonjour Konoha je suis là pour faire des ravages. »

Temari « derrière la porte » : Hinata, tu es réveillée ?  
Hinata : Entre…

La jeune Hyûga se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'était ni celle qu'elle possédait à Suna no kuni dans son appartement ni même sa chambre dans la demeure de son propre clan. Oui elle se trouvait déjà à Konoha, avec le Kazekage et Temari ils étaient arrivés aux alentours de 3heures du matin mais elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormit. La blonde pénétra dans la chambre d'auberge d'Hinata qui n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu au point de pouvoir inviter Gaara et sa sœur mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle s'était juste débrouillée pour qu'ils arrivent au village très tard dans la nuit, histoire de poser un lapin à ceux qui aurait eu l'idée de l'accueillir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Temari : Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hinata : De quoi tu parles, je ne vois pas…  
Temari « sombre » : Kyoshiro loue la chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Je l'ai vu et je sais qu'il est là pour toi. Je veux bien te croire que tu aimes Sasuke et que tu n'es pas amoureuse de l'autre mais je me pose encore des questions.

Hinata sourit tout simplement à sa jeune amie, sans répondre et enfila une jupe longue de couleur noir fendu sur les deux côtés, un t-shirt blanc puis par-dessus celui-ci un décolleté noir. Marchant tranquillement dans la pièce éclairé de milles rayons, elle s'arma d'une brosse pour coiffer ses cheveux.

Hinata : Je devrai peu être faire comme Uzumaki Naruto, lui briser le cœur sèchement ? Je préfère lui donner le temps de réaliser seul. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'il ne va pas souffrir moins, mais laisse moi faire comme j'ai envie ok ?

L'adolescente prit le peu d'affaire à elle éparpillée dans la chambre pour les mettre dans sa valise, Temari la fixait sans un mot. L'assurance, la féminité, la beauté et la présence d'Hinata augmentait au fur et à mesure des minutes. Elle était attirante, mais on sentait un peu l'apparence de sa double personnalité, ses poignets étaient encore marqués des blessures que lui avaient fais les poids frottant contre sa peau puis son regard tomba sur un petit suçon caché derrière le cou d'Hinata qui était couvert en général de ses longs cheveux. Temari savait qu'avec le jeune roux il y avait une histoire assez bizarre mais Hinata ne voulait jamais entrer dans le sujet.

Temari : Comme tu veux, on y va enfin montrer à Konoha que tu es revenue, d'abord il faut que tu ailles chez l'Hokage. Ensuite on va ou tu veux…

Et la jeune blonde sortit de la pièce sans rajouter autre chose, mais assez écœurer du mensonge de son amie. Quant à elle, sortant son crayon noir pour maquiller son regard d'un contour agréable et sombre, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit…sa vengeance mais aussi Kyoshiro qu'elle ne pensait pas se serait fait remarquer ou aurait pu tout de suite pénétrer son village.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, à présent elle se trouvait avec Gaara et Temari à l'accueil, valises en mains payant la nuit passer dans les trois chambres. Après avoir finit leurs pas les guidèrent vers les rues bombés du village. Les villageois les dévisageaient du regard, à la fois de manière flagrante et discrète. Ce n'était pas à cause de la tenue de Temari, ni du faite que le Kazekage se promenait parmi les civils mais tout simplement une présence imposante qui se dégageait de la fille qui fut la plus timide de tous et exclusivement connue pour en avoir fait une maladie chez elle.

_Dans le village…_

: Naruto, elle est censée être déjà là. Je n'ai pas de choix, je vais le lui dire…  
Naruto « blême » : Mais il y a Neji qui va lui annoncer un truc de grave.  
?: Avec moi ça en fera une de plus, elle ne va pas mourir et je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. J'en ai marre que toute l'attention soit vers elle.

La jeune fille se mit à courir, laissant Naruto la poursuivant et criant un « pitié, ne fait pas une bêtise attends encore ».

_Retour à Hinata, Temari et Gaara…_

Hinata « joyeuse » : Neji-kun… ouaaahhh !!!

La jeune fille posa sa valise en plein milieu de route et sauta dans les bras de son cousin, qui au file du temps devient l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Les mois c'étaient écoulés et elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. Neji remarqua tout d'abord que sa cousine avait quelques centimètres en plus, un sourire mais surtout l'aura qu'elle pouvait dégager.

Neji : Alors cousine, ouah mais comme tu es toute bronzée ! Tu as même perdu ton petit teint porcelaine…

Elle sourit chaleureusement mais son cousin ne savait pas à quel point elle détestait cette manière de lui dire qu'elle est une fille en général au teint blême. Neji alla saluer Gaara et Temari avait de retourner voir sa cousine.

Neji : Hinata, il y a un truc sur lequel je voudrai que tu jettes un coup d'œil. Mais faudrait qu'ont soient seuls, juste toi et moi quoi.  
Gaara « sourit » : On ne veut pas gêner vos retrouvailles, nous allons voir Tsunade…

Et sur ses mots ils s'en allèrent, mais au loin les yeux d'un certain Kyoshiro qui ne quittait pas sa hime des yeux. Les deux cousins décidèrent d'abord de manger un bon bol de ramen dont Hinata rêvait tant depuis une année puis se rendirent au parc.

Neji « sourit amèrement » : Arrête de sourire pour montrer au village que tu es épanouie cousine, on l'avait comprit et je sais que tu n'as pas changé sur un point nommé vengeance.   
Hinata « sérieuse » : Et toi Neji-kun, crois-tu avoir changé ? Je t'annonce que non, tu casses toujours la bonne ambiance débile pour rétablir le sérieux.  
Neji : Le sujet dont j'ai besoin de te parler nécessite du sérieux. Tu fais genre tu rigoles mais je sais qu'au fond tu cherches, tu analyses comme une bête. Donc ce n'est pas moi que tu vas duper, tu te comportes vraiment maintenant comme une Hyûga.  
Hinata « soupire » : Si tu as trouvé celui que je cherche tu as intérêt à me le dire, sinon tu vas payer aussi…

Neji enleva son sac de son dos pour sortir le dossier nuisible à la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt parmi une tonne de dossiers médicaux.

Hinata « ironique » : Dossiers médicaux du clan Hyûga, veux-tu m'annoncer qu'on a détecté chez moi de la folie depuis ma naissance ou une mal formation. Déjà tu l'as volé ce dossier, ils sont en général confidentiel. Tu avais besoin de voir si j'étais déjà aller voir un gynécologue depuis que Sasuke…

Le Hyûga de la Bunke tourna les pages jusqu'au nom de Hikari Hyûga. Il y avait sa photo, les informations à son sujet et la date de son décès. Les yeux de la jeune fille dévoraient tout ronger par la curiosité. Neji pouvait lire tout dans son regard, l'étonnement, la peine puis une colère amère. Il su qu'elle avait finit, quand le dossier tomba de ses mains, se sentant comme assommer milles sensations, milles sentiments traversait tout son être. Elle se leva, prise de sueurs froides, une chaleur étouffante elle sentit la main de Neji serrer la sienne mais elle l'a retira violement. Son regard cherchait Sasuke, il n'était pas là et elle ne pouvait se contenter que de trouver Kyoshiro du regard à 360° mais il fut un peu plus loin en train de faire comme si il était en train d'écrire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'autre Hyûga. D'un coup elle se mit à vomir…

Neji « panique un peu » : Hina…  
Hinata « énerver » : Enlève ta main de mon épaule Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu me cherches comme soucis encore ? Tu croyais que j'allais me concentrer sur une mère que je pensais vénérable konoichi mais qui se révèle suicidaire et folle ? Merci de m'apprendre qu'en faite j'en ai eu d'elle…Tu me donnes encore une raison de faire n'importe quoi, ma haine va passer à travers un traite…je vais le…

La main de Neji claqua dans sa figure et s'en suivit d'un silence pesant.

Hinata : Tuer…Alors comme ça c'est…  
?: Neji, TU LE SAVAIS PAS ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT…   
Naruto « essoufflé » : Ne fait pas ça…tu avais dit que tu attendrais encore…merde.  
?: Hinata, c'est moi qui t'a trahie…pardonne moi…

Le visage incliné vers le bas, marqué de rouge d'une main de raison une voix féminine venait de rompre le secret de l'histoire. Boum…boum-boum…son cœur battait emporter par l'excitation du moment mais la mélodie de la voix brisait sa satisfaction.

Hinata « tremble violement » : Non…  
Neji « hurle » : HANABI, JE NE SAVAIS PAS…MERDE…  
Hanabi : Je ne te laisserai pas être celle qui est à craindre. Je n'ai pas fais exprès de le lui dire…Mais merde je suis ta sœur tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer…  
Hinata « regard transperçant » : Ah... tu n'es plus ma sœur depuis 30 secondes déjà…Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à mourir pourriture.


End file.
